Who Am I'
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kenny doubts himself and wonders what his true purpose is. So he's off to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm bored, I decided to start writing! I looked at the results, and it was 7 to 4, letting 'Who Am I?' get 7! So...here's the next story! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Mffm**

A bright light_._ The light of a car coming.

BANG!

Black, nothing to see, and silence.

Then, a bright light shining. _Oh no, not the light! Please don't let me go this time! _The lights getting brighter, but now it's suddenly fading.

Black, nothing to see, and silence.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _I'm so scared my heart is beating now. But..that' means I'm alive. My hearts beating. I'm alive._

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Kenny Mccormic opened his eyes to reveal that he was in the hospital. The first thing he could hear was the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Then he could see three familiar faces staring at him.

"Kenny, are you ok?" one the faces with the green hat asked.

It was hard for Kenny to speak. He must have been in so much pain, he couldn't feel his own body, including his voice. _I'm alive,_ he thought.

"Kenny, it's ok, we're here for you," another face asked with the poof-ball hat.

_My friends are here. Even Cartman's here. But where's my family?_

"He probably doesn't know what happened," said Kyle.

"Kenny," Stan started, "you got hit by a car. We called the ambulance as soon as you got hit."

"The guy on the ambulance saved you, Kenny. You were almost gone."

Kenny was lucky and relieved. He was a very fragile kid, and seemed to die a lot. But for some reason it was not his time to go. Sometimes he went to heaven, and sometimes he went to hell. He was so happy he didn't die this time, because he remembered doing something sinful, and just knew he would go to hell. He would stay there for a whole day, and he hated it. He was relieved.

"Kenny, say something!" Cartman cried.

Kenny couldn't believe how scared Cartman was for him.

"Kenny, don't be afraid," said Stan, "we're going to visit you everyday in the hospital until you get better."

_Get better? It will only happen again. Why does this have to happen to me?_ Kenny didn't want them to feel scared, so he tried his best to let out one word. "Mffm."


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to stay safe

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you're liking it. Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Trying to stay safe**

It had taken a long week, but Kenny finally got better and he left the hospital. The boy was relieved that he survived through that accident. His family even came to visit him every other day in the hospital and worried sick about him. But now that he was better, they started acting like the retarded family they are.

As Kenny walked in town he finally got to a rode and stopped. He stared straight at it. He remembered this rode. The same rode of his accident. He wanted to meet all his friends at the school playground, and the only way there was to cross this road. He grew nervous. _I can't die now. I have done something horrible. I don't want to go to hell._

The nine year old kept staring at it, but nothing happened. There were no cars coming. Maybe he was in luck. So he started walking across. _So far so good. I may not die this time._ It was quiet as Kenny kept walking, but he suddenly heard a sound. A sound of wheels. He started to panic, but felt there was no chance of him escaping. So he just closed his eyes and covered his face.

"KENNY."

Kenny opened his eyes to reveal Cartman on his Big Wheel.

"I heard you were out of the hospital. Come on, we're going to the school playground."

Perhaps Kenny was safe with Cartman. Cartman had never died before.

"Lets go, dude." He rode away on his Big Wheel as Kenny followed. On the way there, though, Kenny feared everything he came to. What if he tripped over that stick and would fall? What if he ran into that tree, crushing his fragile body? What if that squirrel ran over and attacked him? He didn't want to make it obvious so he wouldn't look like a wimp in front of his friend, but his fear was slowing the two of them down.

**School Playground**

"What took you guys so long?" Clyde unkindly asked.

"Kenny was slowing me down!" Cartman exclaimed.

Stan and Kyle ran up to their poor friend. "We're so glad you're ok Kenny," said Kyle.

"Yep," was all that Kenny could get all. Soon before he knew it, he found out that they were all going to play a game of football. _Football?! Oh no! What if the ball hits me and I die?!_

The boy in the orange parka stood as he watched his friends huddle up. They obviously didn't realized Kenny was joining them, until they were done talking. Stan started the game for a few seconds when he saw his friend standing there. "Hold on."

Stan walked up to his poor friend and gave him a curious look. "Dude what's wrong? Don't you wanna play ball?"

Kenny didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell everyone that he was afraid to die, because they would just tell him "oh don't worry kenny, you'll come back." Kenny didn't want that. He didn't want to die over and over again and come back. It just didn't make any sense, and it wasn't fun. He saw that everybody was waiting for him, so he managed to let out a few words. "Sorry, I guess I'm...just hungry I guess."

"He's probably still out of it from his accident," said Token.

That was an even better excuse for Kenny. Thank you Token. "Yes," he replied, "I...I guess I'm..just too out of it. I still need to recover."

"Kenny, are you ok?" Kyle softly asked.

He nodded, and walked off, giving the sign that he didn't want to play and that he was heading home.

"Hope he feels better," said Butters**.**

After five minuets of walking, Kenny walked toward a frozen puddle that was ice solid. _Oh no. What if I slip and fall?_ He was still as he started at the slippery ice that would kill him in a second if he crossed. He looked ahead. Was it really worth getting home to? He thought about. _I don't think so._

Kenny turned back around, and started running when he saw a bird fly by. He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the snow. But he noticed that he was still alive and watched the bird fly away.

_Why does this have to happen to me? _


	3. Chapter 3: What's my purpose?

**Chapter 3: What's my purpose?**

Instead of going home, Kenny just headed back to the school playground where all his friends were. But he didn't play the game, he just sat and watched instead. He didn't want to risk getting killed. He didn't want to go to hell, since he did something bad, he was sure that's where he was going. He watched as all the guys had the time of their lives. It looked fun, but was it worth dying?

It wasn't. Once everybody was done with the game, Kenny headed home to take a little nap. He ignored his mom yelling when he entered the house and just headed to his room.

As the nine year old boy lay on his bed, he started to think. When would he die? Anything could happen to him at anytime. He started thinking about the sinful thing he did. He lusted over three girls in one die, and that wasn't very Godly. It was insensitive, wrong, and disturbing. He would surly go to hell.

Kenny looked at the clock, and it was 8:00 pm. Maybe it would be a good time to sleep. So the poor boy took off his close except for his underwear, and sat back down on his bed. Before he lie down, he thought of something that he could possibly do before sleeping. _Jesus will forgive me._ "Jesus, please forgive me for what I've done. I do it at times, and I don't think but I do know it's wrong. Just please give me a second chance. Please help me to have a good day tomorrow. Amen."

It was the only possible thing for him to do. Kenny lay down and went to sleep.

**South Park Elementary**

"Ok children," Mr. Garrison said as class started. "Today I'm going to give you an assignment." He started walking around, handing all the students a piece of paper. "Here's how you will be graded. You are to right what you love the most in life. Now I'm going to give you a whole week to complete it, because some of seem to have a hard time to find out what they love...CRAIG." Mr. Garrison handed the paper to Craig, and kept going.

Cartman then rolled his eyes after he got the paper.

Mr. Garrison finally walked back to his house. "Now you better work hard on it, ERIC. Ok, get to work."

Everyone started to think about what to write. Only Kenny was having a tough time than most of the students. _What DO I love?_ Kenny started to think hard about this. He then almost figured it out, but then he remembered that he asked Jesus to forgive him last night. If he put down what he really liked, then God would probably be angry with him. He would be sinning again, and he didn't want to go to hell.

_Oh no, what do I really like._ There had to be something more important to Kenny then women. But it had to be something about life. And so far, life sucked. He couldn't think of anything. He felt that there was no reason for him to live.

_I always die. What's good about that?_ Kenny remembered the last time he died. He remembered having Muscular Dystrophy. He went to the hospital, and everyone was sad for him. Stan was even to sad to even look at him, and wouldn't come to visit him. He hated that he died. He hated it so much. It was just lucky for him that he was saved after he got hit by that truck.

Kenny looked around and saw that everyone was already writing. Even Craig. The poor kid grew nervous. He was already falling behind.

"Kenny, why aren't you writing anything?" Cartman rudely asked his poor friend.

"I am!" Kenny muffled.

"Doesn't look like it!"

"Shut up kids!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed. "Eric, leave Kenny alone!"

Cartman got back to his work, and took one more look at Kenny who was finally writing. Although Kenny was just writing his name down. At least it looked like he was putting something down. He didn't want to look stupid. Although, he did look stupid not playing football with the rest of the guys yesterday.

Kenny thought about everyone. How everyone lived. Stan was probably here to care for people, especially Kyle and Wendy. Kyle was here to do the right thing, and care for his brother. He had no idea what Cartman was here for, but Cartman seemed happy. Kenny felt an empty space. _What is MY purpose?_

**Sorry it was so short. Just in case you haven't noticed, this story takes place right after season 6. And I'll let you know why later on. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The start of a journey

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I put up a trailer for my next story! I will be writing that once I'm done with this story, but I'm not sure how long this one will be. Also, I added to my poll another story. So everyone get voted because the next one with the most votes will be next after my next story. Did you get that?**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Starting a journey**

Kenny sat in his room as he tried to think of something to write for his school paper. But nothing seemed to come to mind. He felt that there was nothing useful for him. He felt that he was useful. Kenny sighed. _God_ _never makes mistakes. I have to have some purpose. _But even though Kenny didn't doubt it was true, he still couldn't think of anything. He had to find out why he was here.

So Kenny got his old backpack, and tried to find the things he needed for his journey, and started packing. He packed a flashlight, a small blanket, his school paper, a pencil, and he finally found a toy airplane that he got from his friends for his birthday. He looked at it for a while as if it were very special to him. He didn't know when he would be back. He packed it, and he found two pop tarts in the kitchen and packed those.

Kenny put the backpack on his back and left the house. There was no sense in telling his parents what he was doing. Who knows what they would do to him.

Because the poor boy left, he wanted to say goodbye to his friends. So he went to Stan's house, and found his three friends playing video games. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Kenny," said Stan. "Grab the extra controls and play with us."

Kenny looked at the TV. "No."

Stan and Kyle both stopped playing, while Cartman continued and started cheering that he was winning. "Why not?" Kyle asked.

"Because. I'm leaving. So...I'm here to stay goodbye. So goodbye." Kenny walked to the door and left the house.

But Stan and Kyle couldn't let Kenny get away with something, especially when they had no idea where and why he was going. So they followed him out of the house. "Dude," Stan started, "where are you going?"

Kenny stopped and turned to his friends. "I don't know."

"Is your family going on a trip?"

"No. I'm going by myself."

"But why?" Kyle asked.

"To find my purpose."

"What? What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"You guys, I've been dying since I can remember. And I know there's more to my life than that. I wanna find out who I really am."

"You think running away is gonna solve that!" Kyle cried.

"I'm not running. I'm just searching."

"Kenny, you can't do this," Stan said. "We're your friends. We need you."

Kenny looked down. He hated to see his friends sad. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't know when I'll be back. So..tell Cartman I'm leaving." Kenny turned back around, and kept walking, leaving the two boys confused.

"Kenny!" Kyle called. "KENNY!"

Kenny cared about his friends deeply. But he had to do this for himself. He wasn't going to give up. The poor boy kept walking and walking, and finally got to the South Park sign. But he didn't stop there. He kept walking, and walking, and walking.

It's been about three hours now, and Kenny was still walking. He stopped and looked around. _Where am I?_ It didn't look like he was in a city or a town. It looked like he was near a farm or something. There were crops and such. But not a lot of buildings. "Don't tell me I walked for three hours and got all the way to Kentucky."

**Sorry it was so short. But I hope you liked it! My next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: A change in the journey

**Chapter 5: A change in the journey**

Kenny couldn't believe it. Was he really in Kentucky? He looked around to see if there was something useful. Something that could tell him he had a purpose. But he couldn't find anything. Nothing.

"Hey!"

Kenny turned around to reveal a young girl standing five feet away from him.

"What's Your name?"

Kenny looked at her. She had a blue purple sweater on, a pink skirt, and dark blond hair up in a pony tail. She was very pretty, and she had a big smile on her face. Kenny controlled himself so he wouldn't look at anything else on her.

"I said what's your name?" The girl stepped closer.

"Kenny."

"What? I didn't understand you. Could you speak more clearly?" She stepped closer until she was seven inches away from him.

"Kenny."

"Hello Kenny. My name is Kayla."

Kenny tried hard not to look at her hot body. She seemed to be about his age, but she was very good looking for an eight year old. He tried to say something that would keep his mind of of her looks. "Umm...is this Kentucky?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this Kentucky?"

The girl giggled. "No silly. This is Colorado."

"It doesn't look like Colorado."

"Where do you live?"

"Well, Colorado. High in a mountain town called South Park."

"Never heard of it."

The last thing Kenny needed was to sin again by lusting over women. He had to keep moving. So he turned around and continued walking without saying anything.

But Kayla followed the poor boy and walked with him. "Where are you going?"

Kenny couldn't believe she was following him, but he decided to have a nice conversation with her. "I don't know. I'm going to see if I can find my true purpose here on Earth."

"How come?"

"Because sometimes I feel I don't know why I live. I die all the time, but keep coming back to life. It's a big pain."

"Well, I bet if would be cool to come back to life."

"No, it's not cool. If I do something back, I visit hell for a day. I hate it there. If I do something good, I go to heaven. It's very nice there, but I do sin a lot."

"I could you sin? I think you're a really nice guy."

Kenny stopped. A really nice guy? She just met him! He looked at Kayla curiously. He shook his head. "No. I do sin. Everybody sins. Even if you're a nice person. I guess I am a nice person, but I do bad things that I feel awful about."

"Like what?"

Kenny sighed, and kept going, stunned that Kayla was already understanding every muffled word he let out. "Well...Kayla what do you do that's bad?"

Kayla continued walking by Kenny's side. "I don't know. I guess I forget to read the Bible sometimes. And maybe I disobey my aunt sometimes."

_That's it? I'm a devil compared to this angel._ "Well, I guess I do the same thing then."

"But, it's not like you killed anyone, right?"

"No. But I have killed myself to save others."

"I wouldn't consider that as a sin. You were sacrificing yourself for others. It's like sacrificing yourself for God."

"But I have taken drugs."

"Oh...well...did you stop?"

This was embarrassing, but it some how felt good for Kenny to let out the bad things he had done without anybody yelling at him. He sighed. "Not officially. Sometimes I still do, but..I'm trying to stop. Taking drugs isn't good for me."

"No it's not. My cousin use to take drugs, but she stopped when she realized it was bad for her. Everybody makes mistakes, and Jesus forgives us."

"What religion are you?"

"I'm Christian."

"Well Kayla, I am Catholic, but I do a lot of bad stuff. You might want to leave now."

"It's ok, Kenny. I still like you even though you've done bad stuff. Just talk to me, and maybe I can help you."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not. But it's not impossible either."

"Well there's other things I do that I shouldn't either."

"Like what?"

Kenny stopped for a moment, and started going through his backpack, but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for, Kenny?"

"I didn't pack it." Kenny put his backpack back on and kept walking with Kayla. "But there's something at home that I look at."

"A book?"

"Yeah. Something I shouldn't be looking at. Something that no guy should be looking at."

"Oh, well Kenny. If you wanna stop looking at bad things, then just throw the book away. And don't buy anymore."

"I guess I could do that. Umm...we're far away from your home now. Don't you wanna go back?"

"Not really. I'm kind of lonely."

"Oh." Kenny looked at Kayla. She was pretty, but she was also very nice, and she forgave Kenny for everything he had done, even though she only met him ten minuets ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Kids

**Chapter 6: Kids**

Kenny and Kayla have been walking until it was eight o' clock at night. Kenny wished he could have remembered his Big Wheel, but he forgot, and walking was the only way to go.

"I'm getting pretty tired, Kenny," said Kayla, as she sat down to take a rest. "It doesn't look like I'm at home anymore."

Kenny sat next to Kayla. "You can go home if you want."

"What?"

"I said you can go home."

"But I don't wanna go home, Kenny. I wanna stay with you."

Kenny blushed. A girl wanted to stay with him? And he wasn't even offering anything...well...anything perverted. The boy looked up at the sky and the clouds. The clouds seemed to show figures of his friends. The really big cloud really reminded him of Cartman. _I wonder if they're still upset._

"Kenny, look!" Kayla exclaimed as she stood up and pointed to a sign that said: HELP WANTED...WATCH MY KIDS.

Kenny stood up and looked at the sign with her. Could this be the answer? Kenny watching over kids? Did God make Kenny to take care of kids? Maybe so. Kenny smiled, and started walking toward the house as Kayla followed. "Maybe this is my purpose."

The boy rang the doorbell, and some elderly woman opened the door. "May I help you young man?"

"Yes," Kenny replied.

"What was that?"

"He said yes," Kayla answered. "He wants to help watch your kids."

The elderly woman put her hands on her hips. "YOU want to watch my children. They're three, five, six, and seven. I think you're a little too young to watch them, don't you think?"

"He's trying to find his true purpose," Kayla said for him.

"Yeah," said Kenny. "This could be it."

"Oh really," said the elderly woman. "Do you know anything about children?"

"Well...YEAH."

"What do you know?"

"Well...I know where they come from?"

"What was that?"

"Tell her more, Kenny," said Kayla.

Kenny nodded. "May I see your kids?"

The woman sighed. "I suppose so. Come here, kids!"

Four kids entered the door and looked at Kenny and Kayla curiously.

"Children, this is...uhh..."

"Kenny," he replied.

"Kenny. He's your new babysitter."

"He is?!" they asked.

_I am? Oh boy, I'm not so sure about this._

"Read us a story, Kenny."

"Give us a snack, Kenny."

"Can you play with us, Kenny?"

Kenny sat at the kitchen table in boredom, watching the four kids beg him for stuff. He didn't feel patient at all with them, and it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like himself. So the young boy got off the chair, and ran out of the house, followed by the mother yelling at him for breaking a promise for watching them. Kayla followed him.

"I'm afraid I'll never find out who I really am," said Kenny.

"It's ok, Kenny," said Kayla. "Everyone has purpose."

"Not me."

"Yes you do!"

"But most of my friends' purposes are meant for something good. I don't think I have anything good. I'm perverted, selfish..."

"You're not selfish, Kenny."

"But I die all the time. What's so great about that."

Kayla said nothing, for she had no clue how to answer it.

**I'm afraid this isn't one of my best stories. This may not be a very long one, because I can't think much of things to happen. I still have some ideas for a few more chapters. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't give up

**This is a really short chapter. And I mean really short. :)**

**Chapter 7: Don't give up**

Kenny tried a whole bunch of things to figure out what his true purpose was. Besides watching kids, he also tried helping a man build a house. But that was too dangerous for him, so he quit. He also tried feeding animals at the zoo, but that was too dangerous, too. He even tried helping a kid with his homework, but Kenny wasn't quite smart enough for that. Everything was way too much for the kid.

"Maybe I don't have a purpose," said Kenny.

"Don't say that," said Kayla

"Maybe I'm just here to be made of for being for. I'm not here for anything good."

"Kenny! Don't give up!"

"But everything I try doesn't work. I can't figure out who I really am."

"But you do know who you are. You're Kenny."

"Yes, that's my name. But what's my true purpose."

"You have a purpose, Kenny. I know you do."

Kenny sighed as he took his school paper out of his backpack. He took a good luck a the blank sheet. _There's nothing I can write._ "I don't know what I'm here for."

"Just trust me, Kenny."

Kenny looked at Kayla. She seemed pretty serious about this, so he continued his journey without giving up.


	8. Chapter 8: Loving someone

**Chapter 8: Loving someone**

"Dude, I wish Kenny had a phone," said Kyle.

"Me too," Stan agreed.

"Maybe we can write him a letter!" Cartman excitedly suggested.

"Cartman we can't do that, we don't know where he is," Kyle replied.

Cartman doubted and sighed. "I have nobody to make fun of being poor."

"I miss Kenny."

**Mean while....**

After a whole night of resting on the ground, Kenny and Kayla continued their journey the next morning. But Kenny still had no idea where he was going, and didn't know when he we would find his purpose.

"I have an idea," said Kayla.

Kenny curiously looked at her.

"Maybe you could...well...stop dying."

Kenny just blinked. "You don't understand, Kayla. I die to easily."

"Stop getting into trouble."

"It's not that easy, Kayla."

"Maybe you can find something to love. Or something that loves you."

"Well I'm certainly not watching any kids."

"But maybe you don't need to find a job. Just...love something..or someone."

"You mean like find somebody to love...who isn't loved?"

"I guess."

Kenny stopped and looked into Kayla's eyes. He felt that Kayla already had a purpose. A purpose to love Kenny. Could..Kenny have the purpose to love Kayla?

Kayla blushed. "I like you, Kenny."

Kenny blushed. "You...you do? Me too. I mean...I like you too."

Kayla smiled. "You like me...more than a friend?"

Kenny nodded.

"Wow, I've never had a guy like me before. And..I've never liked a girl before. What do you do when you find a girl you love, Kenny?"

Kenny was silent, not knowing what to say. He knew what he would love to do. But...it sounded to wrong. But..he couldn't just ignore her question. "Well...I guess I would prove how much I love her."

"You mean me? You love me?"

"Y..yes. I do. I love you, Kayla."

"I love you, too, Kenny. Kenny...what...I...I have never seen you with your hood off. I don't know what you really look like. What do you look like?"

Kenny smiled. _Here's my chance to show her how much I love her._ Kenny pulled his hood off, revealing his messy blond hair.

Kayla smiled. "Wow. I..." Before she could speak, Kenny touched her lips with his, and they both started kissing.

After kissing for a whole minuet, Kayla decided to stop the action. "Kenny, think."

"What?" Kenny asked, his voice now clearly to understand.

"I...I think I'm here to help you. I love you, but...I don't want to go too far with you. We're just kids. And...Jesus wouldn't like it."

After eight full years, and now Kenny was finally told to not do what he wanted to do. He's thought such horrible thoughts, and now...a girl that he loved so much...was telling him to..._Stop?_ Kenny was silent, not knowing what to say. All he could think, was that he was impressed. And he felt that maybe since he cared for Kayla so much, he didn't want to hurt her.

Kenny smiled. "I love you, Kayla. And...I will stay clean with you."


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

**What's up guys. Sadly after this chapter there is only one more to go. Anyways, enjoy chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

Stan and Kyle both watched Cartman pack his bag. "Cartman, are you sure about this?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" the fat boy answered. "Now pack!"

"I don't think I can go, Cartman. My mom wouldn't let me."

Cartman walked straight up to Kyle. "That's why you don't tell her." He continued packing.

"But I did tell her."

Cartman stopped and looked at Kyle with a glare. "Then your screwed. What about you, Stan?"

Stan thought for a moment. "Yes, I'll go. I just miss Kenny too much. I'm not gonna stay here." So he started helping Cartman pack.

After the two boys packed, Kyle watched Stan and Cartman leave. "Are you sure you don't wanna come, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I can't, I would be grounded. Just call me when you find him."

"Ok."

"Come on, Stan, lets go!" Cartman called. And they left.

Kenny decided to head back to Kayla's house, and the both of them had a good time togethe. Kayla showed Kenny her favorite horses, and after a while, he watched her have a good time riding one of them. He gazed at her. She was so beautiful, and so sweet.

But only one thing broke his thoughts from her. And that was his friends. He's been gone for about four days now. He missed them so much. But what purpose did he have back at home? But how were his friends feeling?

"_Kenny you can't do this. We're your friends. We need you."_

Kenny couldn't believe himself as he remembered those words Stan gave him before he left. He felt so guilty, and thought of it made him want to cry. His friends. Did they really need him? He started thinking of all the times they needed him. He sacrificed himself so many times for him, and once he died, he knew they were sad. _Oh what have I done. My purpose was there all along._

"Hey Kenny!"

Kenny's thoughts banished, and he looked over at Kayla, who already off her horse, and walking up to him. "It's fun, Kenny. Don't you wanna try?"

Kenny looked down and turned around. "Not today."

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"I said not today. I'm a little tired. I think I'm gonna head into your house and rest." So the poor boy headed for the house and went in.

Kayla sensed that something was wrong, so she followed him, and found him sitting in the couch. "Kenny, are you ok?"

He was silent, but nodded.

Kayla sighed. "Are you sure you want to live with me?"

Kenny curiously looked at her. Was she suggesting that he'd go back home?

She sat down next to him. "It's ok if you don't wanna stay here, Kenny."

"But I love you, Kayla. I can't leave you here."

"Yes, but what about your family? They probably miss you. And your friends."

Kenny was silent again.

Kayla sighed. "Kenny, for a long time, you have been telling me you always die. But you haven't died once when I was with you."

Kenny was shocked. He hadn't died at all. Why was that? "That's....so weird. I would usually die like everyday. How come I haven't?"

"Maybe...Jesus has given you another chance."

Kenny didn't really understand, but he liked the sound of it. Never dying and living like a normal kid? But even if he would die all the time, he missed his friends deeply, and he wanted to go back home. "I have to go. My friends need me."

Kayla smiled with tears in her eyes. "Good Kenny. Your purpose is at home."

Kenny shook his head. "NO. I can't leave you."

"You have to go, Kenny."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I said come with me. Your aunt wouldn't mind."

"I don't know, Kenny. I can't just leave her."

Kenny doubted. This was just too hard for Kenny. There was too many people to love, and he couldn't stay with them all. "I love you, Kayla."

"If you love me, Kenny, then you would do this for me. Go back home."

Kenny thought for a while then nodded. "Will you email?"

"Of course."

"Ok. I'll get my stuff ready." Kenny sat up, and left the room.

"Kenny I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Ok."

Kayla got up and headed out side.

"What is this place?" Stan asked.

"It looks like Kentucky," Cartman replied.

"Kentucky?! We're on the other side of the state?!"

Cartman looked at him with shock. "Kentucky is on the other side of the state?!"

**Kayla's place**

Kayla felt sad, but she knew it was right to let Kenny go. Once she got outside, she saw that some farmer had dropped off a horse. She ran over to the farmer. "Excuse me, but is this the horse my aunt ordered?"

"Yes, it is. But your aunt needs to tame him, little girl. He's pretty wild."

"Will he get along with my other horses."

"Probably. But there won't be any sense in riding him for a while." The farmer went back into his truck. "Take care." He left.

Kayla looked up at the beautiful horse. "He's lovely. How could he be dangerous." She opened the gate.

Kenny, who was still inside the house, was writing on his school paper.

_My name is Kenny McCormic, and the thing I love the most is my friends. I know they need me so much, so_

"AHHHH!"

Kenny gasped at the sound of Kayla's scream. He dropped his pen, and ran out the house. He was shocked as he saw a horse going wild, with beautiful Kayla on it. "Kayla!"

"Kenny!"

Kenny ran over and opened the gate.

"Kenny, stay back! It's too dangerous! Get my...ahhh! Get my aunt!"

Kenny couldn't do that, because he remembered Kayla's aunt going to the store. He had to save her. He walked over and watched the horrible horse. He had to think of an idea.

"AHHH!"

"Hold on, Kayla!" Kenny climbed on top of the gate and waited for the horse to come his way. He stood on top, and finally the horse ran over, and he jumped on.

"Kenny!"

"Hang on!" Kenny grabbed Kayla's hand, and swung the girl onto the ground.

Kayla looked up and saw that Kenny was still on the horse. "Kenny!"

Kenny tried to jump, but the horse did it for him, by pushing him off harshly. He landed on the ground fast, and the horse stepped on him one time, and kicked him away. After a while, the horse finally calmed itself down, and stopped.

Kayla gasped and ran over to her boyfriend. "Kenny!"

Stan and Cartman kept walking when they heard a scream. "KENNY!"

Stan gasped. "Somebody knows Kenny. He must be here." He ran ahead as Cartman followed.

When Kayla got to Kenny, she saw that he wasn't awake, and he was bleeding on his face, stomach, and sighed. He looked horrible. "Kenny, wake up!" She started sobbing.

"Kenny!"

Kayla looked over and saw two boys. One of them was fat.

"Who are you?" Stan asked.

"What happened to Kenny?!" Cartman cried as he ran over.

"It was the horse!" she cried.

Stan and Cartman finally to them and looked down at Kenny, while Kayla continued crying.

"Kenny, wake up!" Cartman cried. "Don't die on us!"

Stan remained calm, and put his head on Kenny's chest, to see if his heart was still pumping.

"Is he ok?" Kayla asked.

Stan rose up and looked at both of them. Tears started falling down his face, and the three of them cried together.

**One more chapter to go! By the way, don't forget to vote on my poll. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The last chapter

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of my story. I know, it's sad. But next will be It's Friendship 2, and I'm sure that one will be longer. After that one, my next story will be the one that has the most results on my poll. Also, if you have any story suggestions for me, let me on Questions for Sweet Possum? Ok, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The last chapter**

It took a whole hour for Kayla to stop crying for the lost of her boyfriend. It only took Stan and Cartman 15 minuts, and while leaving Kayla alone outside, the two of them went in the house to gather Kenny's things.

They finally found his opened backpack. It looked like Kenny already ate all his poptarts. They also found the toy they gave him for his birthday. Then Stan found the school paper. He picked it up, and sadly showed it to Cartman.

They both started crying again, and put everything back in the backpack.

Stan started to talk to Kayla while Cartman called Kyle on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, we found him."

"Cartman? You did! Bring him on the line, dude!"

"I can't! He..he's dead, Kyle!"

Kyle stood in shock as he held his phone, and he hung up as tears appeared.

Stan told Kayla that she should stay home, and that they would give her a call once Kenny came back to life.

The two carried Kenny's body all the way home with him, so when he came back, that he would come back in South Park, and not here. They hoped it was a good theory.

It took a couple days to get home, but they were happy to get home. At school, Kyle turned in the unfinshed paper to Mr. Garrison, who nodded and told them to take their seats.

Cartman seemed to get over it, yet Stan and Kyle were still a little upset. They felt horrible for Kenny's feelings, but they knew that he finally figured out that he loved them, and that he was no longer in search for his purpose.

_My name is Kenny McCormic, and the thing I love most is my friends. I know they need me so much, so I'm willing to stay by their sides at all times, and sacrifice myself if they are in danger. _

_Kayla helped me figure out that I can really find true love without looking at their body. My friends, though, helped me realized my true purpose was staying home with them._

_After I died during the horse accident, I went to heaven, and God told me_ _that since I tried my best to be a good person, I wouldn't die as much as I use to. But I am still fragile, I may still die. But the reason I come back, is to come back for my friends. To comfort them, to be their for them, to have fun with them, and to love them. _

_I will be back soon, guys. Thank you for caring._

Cartman looked confused as he sat in his desk. "I had NO idea Kentucky was on the other side."

**THE END**


End file.
